


tonight and always

by snsk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BRITS 2016, Brits - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine if the cameras were still on," Phil remarked. "Imagine if this was being broadcast to youtube dot com slash brits. Imagine if people all over the world were still watching this. Still watching you. Do you even know how you look right now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight and always

"He's watching us," Dan protested.

"He isn't watching anything!" said Phil, surfacing and looking wildly around for a bit before he realised what Dan meant. "Please be quiet and let me suck at your nipple."

Dan was quiet for about thirty seconds. "Phil!" he said, when he couldn't take it anymore.

Phil, mouth still occupied, pushed Winston's face away with one hand. Winston toppled sadly onto the floor behind the sofa.

"Better?" Phil tried to say, except it came out a bit garbled. He tugged at the abused nipple with his teeth. God, it looked so lovely, so red and puffy already. Dan made a breathless, happy noise in reply; he always forgot how to form sentences when Phil used his teeth.

And then Phil started kissing down his stomach, taking his time with it, languid, lazy, and Dan got distracted again. "He's still in the room, though," he told Phil. "It's like having sex with your dog watching."

Phil raised his head. "Dan," he said, in case Dan had forgotten, "it is a stuffed animal."

"It's not my fault! You're the one who gave it a personality! You made it sentient to me - ah," Dan broke off, drawing the last syllable out. "Oh, god, Phil. Ngh. God."

Phil had started on the skin below his bellybutton, off centre. It was going to leave a mark. Good. Dan deserved it, for talking about a fucking soft toy tiger during sex. He wanted to try unbuttoning Dan's pants with his tongue, but he had never quite gotten the hang of that, because Dan usually got so impatient that he pulled his pants down himself. So Phil used his hands, still sucking hickeys about and around the soft malleable skin of Dan's stomach, a victorious one on his left hip when he'd managed to get the pants off. 

He rose to his knees to triumphantly survey his work. Dan lay flushed and breathing heavily on the sofa before him, fairy light jacket thrown over the table, white shirt only halfway off his arms. Beautiful. Exquisite. A vision. A vision that had started to curse fluently because Phil had stopped so abruptly, a litany of complaining filth that ended with, "please come the fuck back before I fucking die, Phil, come on-"

"Imagine if the cameras were still on," Phil remarked. "Imagine if this was broadcast to youtube dot com slash brits. Imagine if people all over the world were still watching this. Still watching you. Do you even know how you look right now?"

"Phil," Dan said, his voice going funny and broken during the i. "Phil, oh."

"Do you want me to tell you?" Phil asked.

Dan threw an arm up to cover his face. He said something into it, muffled.

"I can't hear you," Phil said.

"You're hateful, and you heard me," Dan said, moving his arm over his eyes instead. "Yes, damn it, tell me, Phil."

"Well. Okay then," Phil decided, settling himself more comfortably between Dan's thighs, bending back down. His back was going to ache tomorrow, but it was worth it for Dan's sharp intake of breath right now as he licked experimentally at the slit. "First of all, you're blushing all over. All down your sides. It looks so good on your skin. You didn't tan at all, did you? You're still so pale, and the marks I make are going to look so angry." 

He was fondling Dan's dick as he talked, settling into a slow rhythm. Dan, for once, had nothing to say, just heavy, loud intakes of breath; Phil took this as encouragement to continue. He swirled his tongue around the tip, and kept talking.

"Your hair's a mess, by the way. And so are your lips. Everyone's going to tell. Everyone's going to know what you were doing right after you said goodnight to the camera. Maybe you'll leave one or two buttons undone for the afterparty. Let them see what I did to your chest."

Dan gasped. Phil had sunk his mouth down and swallowed him whole - one quick, thorough suck - then pulled off and patted at it. It was nice and wet and gorgeous now. Phil loved Dan's dick, really he did.

"But you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Phil mused. "You always want people to know how easy you are for me. How shameless. How - wanton. All these precautions we take, and you'd love it if someone caught you like this, begging for my mouth. Sobbing for my dick. Because here's how you look right now, Dan: desperate."

Dan said: "Phil-", and it did sound almost like a sob. Phil gently displaced his arm. "I want to see you," he said, and he enveloped his mouth around Dan's warm, waiting, lovely dick again. And he watched Dan as Dan clenched one fist around the material of the sofa, the other digging into Phil's shoulder. And he watched Dan as his mouth moved around so many words, but all that came out were greedy, sobbing sounds. And he watched Dan fall apart under him, because that was Phil's favourite sight to behold. 

It didn't take Dan long. He shook through it and said Phil's name, like always, and someone knocked on the door and said: "Whoever's in there, I gotta get it cleaned up by morning, so-"

"Coming!" Dan yelled, a strangled sound. Phil stifled a giggle.

"Oh, god," Dan said, still shuddering, small shivers that looked involuntary. "Oh, god."

"You didn't seem too worried about Winston watching towards the end," Phil observed, reaching over the back and retrieving him from the ground. He dusted off his tail and petted him on the head. Dan watched him.

"Fuck, Phil," Dan said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Fucking hell. You, Phil Lester, are something else."

**Author's Note:**

> title is from pillowtalk by zayn.


End file.
